


Really, Guys?

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunters & Hunting, Sam ships it but he's not happy about it, reader & dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and reader can't keep their hands off of each other and Sam is tired of their shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, Guys?

Sam hops out of the car, following Dean and Y/N. They make their way to the front door of the old house and Dean forcefully kicks it open. 

"Dean! We were supposed to go in quietly!" Sam hisses.

Dean just shrugs and runs in, guns blazing. Sam rolls his eyes and follows his brother in. A vampire runs at them, then two more, and the fight begins. There are about ten of them, so the boys and Y/N stand back to back and take them out. When they're done there are heads and bodies everywhere, and each hunter has blood splattered on their clothes. Sam begins dragging the bodies into a pile so they can burn them and Dean begins gathering heads. Y/N is about to help when a furious vampire woman comes running out at full force.

"I got her." Y/N says.

She trips the vamp, grabs onto her hair, and swiftly swings the blade through her neck. The body crumples to the floor, the head still in Y/N's hand.

"Nice job, baby." Dean says as he walks over to her. 

Dean puts a hand on her waist and kisses her. She kisses him back deeply and leans into him. When they don't show signs of stopping, Sam clears his throat.

"Guys, really? There are bodies everywhere. Y/N, you're holding a  _head_!" Sam says in exasperation, gesturing at the head dripping blood. 

"Oops." Y/N says.

Then she just throws the head onto the pile, wipes her hand on her jeans, and pulls Dean in by his jacket. They start making out and Sam rolls his eyes. Just once he wishes they could keep their hands off of each other while they're working.

Sam gets to work on burning the bodies and heads, and then he taps Dean on the shoulder. Dean pulls away from practically dry-humping Y/N and looks at Sam like he's  _so_ inconvenient. 

"Let's go." Sam says to the both of them.

They hold hands and follow Sam out to the car. It's nice to see Dean so happy, but that doesn't make up for all the times Sam had caught them going at it when they were  _supposed_ to be working. He still can't get some of the graphic, naked images out of his mind. No matter how old someone is, there are some situations they should  _never_ have to see their big brother involved in. Sex is definitely one of them. Sam shudders at the memories.

"Disgusting, loving couple." Sam mutters, but he can't help but smile at them being so affectionate with each other as they hold hands and laugh. 


End file.
